I'm going to HELL ¦ Minecraft DRUNKCORE 1
After playing Go Fish, Jared plays Minecraft - while still drunk, and tries to get to the nether. Synopsis Jared wonders if he is recording. Jared makes an introduction, and explains that he got drunk playing Go Fish with Mario. Jared is playing drunk Minecraft hardcore. He screws up by not setting the world to hardcore. Jared explains that this idea is from PBG's hardcore series. Jared discusses PBG's hardcore goals. Jared's goal will be to go to hell and kill a ghost. Jared has been drinking a lot. Jared knows that it is cool to hate on Minecraft because it is popular, but Jared enjoys playing the game with his friends. As he is struggling to create an axe and pickaxe to cut down trees and collect stone, he discusses his goals. Jared kills a chicken. Jared finds some sheep and chickens to kill. Jared remembers Doogles from his April Fool's video. Jared finds a flower for Ray from the last Hardcore series. Jared gets some sand to make glass. He mows the grass, and tells a story from his childhood. It starts to get dark, so Jared builds a shelter. Jared is surrounded by eternal darkness. He puts up a torch. He needs to take some wood back to replace it with cobblestone to make a crafting table and furnace. Jared creates some windows. Jared cooks some food. Jared discusses what he needs to get to the nether. Jared tries to make a door. Jared starts digging underground, searching for iron ore. Jared finds andesite. Jared knows from D&D, that it comes from lava. Jared wonders if this is the worst idea for a video. Jared likes getting experience points. Jared demands to keep this video unedited. Jared still doesn't know how to make doors. Jared comes out of his mine, and busts through a hill. The exploration and discovery makes the game more fun. Jared finds a cave, and finds iron ore. He tries to put out lava covering the iron, but steps in the lava. He puts the lava out, and gets iron ore. Jared thinks about making a 'best minecrafter ever' thumbnail. Jared puts diorite into the furnace instead of iron ore. Jared goes back into the mine. Jared follows Dean's advice to put torches on the left. Jared violently sneezes. A zombie with a shovel, a creeper and a skeleton come at him. The creeper explodes, and Jared dies. Jared is upset that he fell and lost everything. Jared messes up the recording. He calls the next seed 'SEND NUDES'! Jared points out that he is Romsa from Final Fantasy Tactics. As Jared punches trees again, Jared goes over his goal. Jared goes to punch a pig to death. Jared wonders why he is just getting the Getting Wood achievement now. Jared tries to build walls around mine he finds, but he keeps placing flowers instead of the wood. Jared gets frustrated with the rose bushes he plants. He heads inside his dark house, and makes a crafting table. Jared makes all his wooden tools, and kills a dog. He finds some sand so he can make a window. Jared tries to make stone from diorite. Jared digs in the dark. Suddenly, Jared runs back upstairs and makes a furnace. Jared can't make torches, so he has to sit in the dark with nothing for light except for his furnace. Jared has lost track of time, and can hear monsters. Jared breaks his glass 'door' and heads outside at night. He finds some flint, and runs back inside. He ends the episode stuck inside at night. Jared takes a while to remember his outro. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos